The hag and the black fox
by Super.Musha
Summary: Anouther sad story. has nothing to do with the anime but if you care you'll read it.


Again, It has nothing to do with the anime characters. I just choose the anime that would best suite it.

I was orphaned as I child. My parents killed. I was taken in by a woman. Heh, woman… demon actually, one of the worst. Kyankai, that was her name.

She was a black smith. She said she liked the heat. I was her slave.

I did her dish, cooking, cleaning… every thing.

This is no Cinderella story, if that's what you think. This is were things get bad.

When I did something wrong, anything. She would drag me to the work shop… and burn me with hot iron…

I would scream. The smell of my own burning flesh filled my nostrils. Though the old hag cackled with pleasure. I should have left… But were could I go?

The worst was when she branded the back of my scull. I spilt her tea. I tried to clean it up, but she found me first… She dragged me to the workshop.

She picked out a special brand. A snake. I begged her not to. But she wouldn't listen. She screamed at me, furious, " No mercy this time wretch. You've obviously haven't learned you lesson!"

Mercy… The one word I knew not.

She held the brand to my head longer than usual. Or maybe it just seemed that way?

She then beat me and through me outside. "You should be grateful wretch. After all I've done for you. If I didn't take you in you'd be dead!"

I lay there crying and shivering from the cold. _'Why me?' _I asked myself, _'What did I do to disserve this?' _

Then, out of the bushes, came a little black fox with red eyes and three tails. I've never seen any thing like it! Perhaps it was a demon?

The fox slowly walked towards me, I should have been scared, but how could it be worse than the old hag I lived with.

The fox came up and looked me in the eyes. It's eyes were full of compassion, though at the time I wouldn't know what it looked like. It touched my hand and I immediately fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the furious screech of the hag. "WHERE DID THAT MARK COME FROM WRETCH!! TELL ME!!!"

I told her I didn't know what she was talking about, that the only marks I had were the ones she gave me.

"Don't lie, bitch. You have the mark of the tree tailed fox god I DEMAND to know how it got there!"

I was still confused, I turned and looked at my back. There was a black fox with tree tails and red eyes tattooed on my back. I told her I didn't know, and that I did see a black fox with three tails last night.

"_LIAR!!" _She screeched loud than the first time. _"ONLY BLESSED CHILDREN GET THE SYMBOL OF THE BLACK FOX!!!! WHY WOULD IT CHOOSE YOU!!!"_ Then she grabbed my arm and dragged me to her workshop screeching louder still, _"IT'S BAD TO LIE!!! ESPECIALLY OF SUCH THINGS AS THIS!!! _NOW! LETS GET RID OF THIS CURSED MARK, AND LET IT BE A REMINDER OF WHAT HAPPENS TO GIRLS WHO LIE!!!"

She grabbed a log red hot pole from the fire and held it up with a wild look in her eyes.

I screamed and struggled, but she was stronger than I…

Then, the black fox from that night dashed in to the hot room. It looked at the hag and growled, so vicious that even The bravest lion would cower in fear.

The hag screamed and dropped me and the pole. The pole clattered noisily to the ground.

"Please Nyume! Don't hurt me! I was only doing what was best for the girl!" The hag Pleaded, but the fox growled even fiercer.

Nyume… wasn't that the name of my mother? Yes, I remember the hag telling me my mothers name now. Now I understood why the hag was so scared, now I understood that… That I was finally safe.

The fox took a step forward, eyes blazing, it's fur ruffled so that the fox double in size.

I stood up and walked over so that I stood behind the fox. The hags eyes widened, "Youkoi, please! I was only trying to protect you! HAVE MERCY!!!" She pleaded.

"No mercy this time wretch. You've obviously hadn't learned your lesson." I said holding out my arm and pointing strait at her.

The fox jumped. The old hag screamed and staggered back. Strait into The flames that were the source of my pain.

The hag screamed as the flames engulfed her, hungry as if they too, sympathized for me.

I watched as the flame ate at her very soul, blankly at first. Then, a smile crossed my lips.

I can imagine what the hag saw as she breathed her last breath. Flames on all sides of her vision, as she watched me stand their and laugh, laugh at her pain. Just like she did mine.

I want child abuse to stop. If you do too, then share this story with a friend. Maybe we can stop it, if we only try.


End file.
